Stygian
by Japanophile
Summary: Do you want to live? that's the question ikuto asks his victims. He doesn't want to kill them, but his hands are already stained with blood. Me meets Amu who becomes his friend, until he has to kill her, but does he? Very supernatural. Vampires and were wolves and stuff. There will be blood
1. Chapter 1

**So. . . this was originally a book that I was planning on publishing, but my grammer is horid so I thought why not? And made it into a fanfic. Since this was intended to be a novel it might be a little long.**

**It might be a little bloody and gory. It depends. The beginning shouldn't be too bad, but it's rated T for some violence and blood, may be changed to M further down who knows? Not me! I'm going to include everything from my notebook, even my introduction. Don't believe anything. (all in Ikuto's POV)( Sorry I'm not going to include utau or Ami or Yay, if you guys really want me to, I'll add them in, but I don't plan on it.)**

**I don't own anything.**

Hello there, yes thank you very much for opening this book. But before you turn the page to the first chapter, let me get something stright. This is MY book. I could honestly care less for your opinion. I'm not a very nice person. Thia is MY fantasy. When you turn that page, you are entering MY world. Welcome and enjoy your stay.

FIRST! I need you to imagine. Drop everything and just do it. I don't care if you're with your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy or even if you're in your flannel zebra jammies (haha thrift shop)

Close your eyes and imagine. Well, first read this then imagine because you obviously can't close your eyes and read.

It's dark, pitch dark.

**Prologue**

Have you ever wondered what's on the other side of the Earth? Not, if you live in North America the other side of the Earth is Europe. I mean the other, other side of the Earth. Any guesses? No? I'll just tell you then, on the other side of the Earth is another Earth, but not quite the same.

This "Earth" is called Stygian, weird name I know. It can also be called the dark side of the Earth. Some people will arugue that one side of the Earth is always dark because the Earth rotates around the Sun in our Solar System blah, blah, blah. Have some imagination for pete's sake. Those who have imagination, thank you, those who dont, I don't have anything to say.

Anyway back to Stygian. It's not quite the opposite of Earth, it's just different. There are 2 moons because there is no sun. The moon's ghostly light shines down on the city of Chara.

Instead of sunrise and sunset, like in Earth, there's moon down, moon up and no moon. The moons disappear one by one until the whole city is in darkness, also called twilight.

Stygian is a lot more dangerous that Earth, especially at twilight. Earth is nice, green grass, blue sky. If only I knew about it.

**Chapter One**

I stared up at the moon up. Stygian's sky was always black. During moon up the sky above is pitch black while along the horizon the sky is streaked with silver. Beautiful.

I sat on top of the building staring up at nothing, thinking about what I was about to do. I checked my watch, it was almost time.

I looked up at the two moons, their light reflecting off each other to luminate the city below. The ghostlu silver glow was starting to fade and people were hurrying to their homes.

After a few minutes, one of the moons disappeared. Later, the second moon disappeared plunging the world into darkness. I could feel my dark violet eyes change. My pupils narrowed into a cat's eye. Ears sprouted on top of my blue hair and a tail swished around my legs.

I pulled out my cell phone, there was a new message:

_ X man, I'll leave you to clean up_

I sighed irratibly, what a pain. I stuck my nose in the air, catching it's scent. I crouched and then sprang into the dark.

Twilight was incredibly dangerous. Stygians can see well in the dark, but at Twilight no one can see anything, all of their senses get shut off leaving them numb. I on the other hand can see, I suppose thats why Easter recruited me.

Recruited. I sneered, yeah right. The faster I clean up, the faster I go home.

I followed the foul smell until I came to a man. I stood back and watched him try to scale the brick wall uselessly. I was quite amused by his futility. When I had enough I went up to him and tapped his shoulder.

During twilight normal people can't see, their eyes turn milky white.

As soon as my long finger nail touched his shoulder he whipped around swinging a knife at my throat. I dodged it easily and grabbed his wrists. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Do you want to live?" I wasn't suppose to talk with them, but I always asked them that question, but I already knew the answer.

"Do you want to live, or would you rather die?" I asked again "If you died you would be free of everything, free."

I waited for his response.

Finally he spoke "I-I don't want to die, I want to live."

"Why? Why do you want to live so badly."

"I have a wife and children. They need me and I need them."

My cat eyes narrowed. Pathetic. I clicked my tongue "I'm sorry, wronge answer." I grabbed his head and twisted. There was a sickening crack and his body fell to the ground with a thud. And then the city was still again.

I honestly don't give a crap about your wife and kids. Everyone says that. Everyone says that they want to live their pathetic lives. Why would they want to live? I would die right here if I could.

I dug up my phone and dialed a number "I'm done."After saying those two words I hung up. I tugged at the black leather dog collar around my neck. Dammit, it was so uncomfortable. I wanted to take it off.

I jumped back up to the roof of a building. I liked walking along the top of buildings. I darted, unseen, from building to building. I reached my home concealed in darkness. I went back to normal, my eyes, hair and backside.

When my transformation is over, I'm the same as anyone. My eyes turned milky white when I was outside. I opened the door and went in. I turned the light on and sat at my desk.

I propped my elbow on the desk and leaned my cheek against it. My eyes wandered to the empty jar. I read somewhere that if you write down the good things that happen in your life and put them in a jar, when you're feeling down you can just read them, but my jar was empty.

I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. I searched my mind for anything that was good in my life. I tried so hard, but couldn't think of anything. Instead a tear rolled down my face as I remembered my past.

**So! How was it? I'm stopping here because the next chapter shouold be a chapter by itself. The personalities might be a little different, but it's a pretty good concept if I do say so myself :) tell me what you think and any ideas I shohuld put in review please!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!~ You know what? I changed my mind. I'm shortening my story so that its not quite the length of a novel. I have to admit that I'm not very good at writing, but it's a way to express my emotions. I don't talk much. Writing is how I talk. Although this story in particular is a little dark. This chapter is really supernatural.**

**I don't know anything. Enjoy.**

I stared up at the ceiling while laying on my bed. School started in a hour, should I go? I tugged at the collar around my neck. I haven't been to school in a long time. I got up and got dressed in my school uniform.

I looked outside the window, both moons were up in the sky. I skipped breakfast and walked out the door. I slung my school bag over my shoulder and started leisurley walking.

"Finally decided to come out huh?!" I heard someone yell.

"Freak!" Another yelled while throwing a rock at my head.

I ducked under the rock easily and continued to walk, ignoring the jeers.

"Dog!"

I stopped at that word. My ears twitched and I turned around slowley. I bared my teeth and growled. "I'm not a _dog_, I'm a cat!" I said. My fingers were still twitching by the time I got to school. People sure did know how to get to me.

People spread apart when I walked by like the red sea. They murmered and whispered. Some of the girls and even boys swoon. I went to my locker and punched t open.

"Hey, do you mind moving? You're in my way." I heard someone say. I turned around in surprise to see a little girl with pink hair and yellow eyes.

"What?"

"That's my locker, that's you, you're in my way."

"oh, sorry." I moved out of her way in a daze. Who is she? Obviously someone new in town. No one talked to me that way before. Everyone is always scared of me or mad at me or at least swooning at me.

I looked at her again. I didn't have to question if her hair was real or not. Since we get excess amount of moonlight, our hair and eyes tend to be odd colors. I was way taller than her. She had red cross hairpins in her hair.

I didn't realize how long I was staring at her until she shut her locker and turned to me. " Where's class 201?"

I blinked and got a hold of myself. "201? That's my first class I'll walk you."

I could feel the eyes on us and we walked down the hallway. I tugged at the dog collar around my neck.

"Hey, what's your name?" She asked in a cool atitude.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"I'm Hinamori Amu, you can call me Amu."

"You can call me Ikuto." I was only talking to her because she had guts. I was also shocked. People called me a dog (which I hate) a killer, jack the ripper ( jack the ripper was a name given to unknown killers).

People didn't like me as a rule, but that didn't stop a few girls from confessing their love to me. Of course I decline, but something about Amu intrigued me.

"Here's class 201."

"Thanks." She said in her cool and spicy voice.

I sat down and waited for the teacher to come.

"Oi look who finally decided to come to school."

I looked up to see Tadase. "Look who it is, it's the little king." I said smirking.

"I see the _dog_ has come to kneel before it's master."

"! It's cat, get it right!" I snapped.

"What about the dog collar around your neck that marks you? A cat has no owner. A cat is free. You are a dog. A worker, loyal to it's master."

"What about you? Wearing that pathetic little crown and making people your subjects." Amu said coming up behind me.

"Who are you?" Tadase asked in outrage.

"Just call me please, bitch please." She said showing him her finger.

Tadase turned purple. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He stomped away in utter defeat.

"What a jerk." Amu said sitting at the empty desk next to me.

I smiled. I got a feeling Me and Amu will make good friends.

**Next few days later**

It felt nice having a friend. But sometimes I felt guilty. Amu doesn't know the real me, but yet I put on a mask hiding from her.

I just can't get the image of her out of my head. Her candy pink hair, honey yellow eyes and her atitude. I felt at ease when I with her. Teasing her was the most fun though. She opened up to me during the last few days. But lately she hasn't been going to school. I wonderen if she was sick? Darn it, I never got her phone number or address.

I watched as the first moon disappeared. When the second moon started to fade, I started to change. My violet eyes turned into cat eyes, ears sprouted from my hair and my tail swiched around.

My phone vibrated. I took it out, read the message and put it back in my breast pocket. I caught the scent in the air and took off. I darted from building to building. Got it, I dropped down siliently and approached the person. The person was wearing a cloak that hid their face.

When I got within 5 feet of her I asked my question "Do you want to live?"

"No, I want to die. It hurts so much, i I die it will all go away."

My eyes widened, this was a first. "Why do you want to die? Don't you want to live?"

She scoffed "You say that, but I can smell the blood on your hands. You've killed people before, why am I different."

"You're different, You're the first to say that you want to die."

"You'll be doing me a favor, kill me, please." She turned around and her hood fell off.

A small gasp escaped my lips.

Amu.

Her eyes were glowing, her pink hair writhed around like snakes. She was panting heavily, there were fangs on the top row of her teeth.

"Ikuto. . . I-I'm thirsty, blood I-I w-want blood." She whispered stepping closer to me.

I wanted to step back, but something held me firm to the ground. I didn't move, even when she was only a few milimeters away from me, even when she brushed the hair off my neck. I forgot about my job. I let her breath on my neck and finally sink her teeth into my flesh.

I screamed in agony. This wasn't anything like I've felt before. A vampire, Amu was a vampire. Would I turn into a vampire? I felt something else drip onto my shoulder. Tears. Amu was crying. Why was she crying?

I sat leaned against a brick wall. Amu was curled up into a ball on my lap after she had her fill of my blood. I drew the long dagger. I hovered it above Amu's neck. Part of me told me to kill her, the other part didn't want to kill my first friend. I knew I was going to regret this later.

I gathered her in my arms and started the long walk home. Both of us had blood all over ourselves. Then I noticed something around her neck, a dog collar. It was small, but I could see it, a small inscription that said Easter.

An angry growl came from my throat. I was going to need a talk with the head of Easter.

I kicked open the door to my house and set Amu down on my bed. It tugged off my shirt and stepped in the shower. I scrubbed my skin in effort to get all the blood off. It was useless I was stained with blood. I stepped out of the shower and dressed.

Amu was still sleeping. My ears twitched. The smell of blood. "Oi Amu wake up and take a shower."

She didn't respond. I sighed. I body was spasiming from the overpowering smell of blood. I sighed. I knew I was going to regret this. I hauled her into the shower and undressed her.

Why does she make me go this crazy? What's so special about her?

I laid her back on my bed. I twirled the wet locks of hair around my fingers. When she woke up she was going to kill me for sure.

**Done! Question: Should I change it rated M? There's no sexual stuff or lemon but there will be some blood. Tell me what you thought of it and stuff Arigatou**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. So I have to warn you: chapters may come out a little later because I'm impuslive, I don't really proof read. I'm going to try and be more careful when writing and try to put in more details.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara**

**Enjoy!~**

**Ikuto**

There are some things that you can't say in person, you can only say it over phone or letter. If you did try to say it in person, your voice and body would betray you, your voice will crack and your body won't be able to move.

I stared at my cell phone. I tugged at the collar around my neck and dialed the number.

"Moshi moshi?" A fake teacher voice said at the other end.

"Nikaidou." I said barely able to get my voice out

"Yes, yes Ikuto, by any chance did you succeed in the assignment yesterday?"

"You turned her into a vampire."

"Oh my looks like you figured that out. Well now that the cat's out of the bag, I might as weel tell you."

"Tell me what?"  
"Easter is experimenting on humans (or Stygians) to make them into supernatural beings." He said cheerfully

"What? Why?"

"We're imperfect, we can't see during twilight and we can't do numerous numbers of tasks. If we had supernatural powers life will be easier."

"That's insane! Life won't be easier, we'll just tear each other apart." I said remembering how Amu sucked my blood out.

"Well, Easter created you Ikuto."

"I knew that." I snaped

"But you probably didn't know that you were an error, a mistake, to be honest you shouldn't even be alive."

I forgot the true purpose of the call. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I closed and tried to talk again "a mistake?"

"Yup yup." Nikaidou said in that annoying cute teacher voice. "You were supposed to turn out as a werewolve, but instead you turned into a werecat, your transformation is only half way completed. But since you were the only one to actually survive the transformation, we kept you. . . as a dog to do our dirty work."

I stared in shock, afterall no one likes to be called a mistake.

"That Hinamori Amu, she escaped, so we thought just killing her would be easier than to capture her. She gets really thirsty during twilight."

Hearing Amu's name I snapped out of my trance "Well you know what? I QUIT." I yelled into the phone.

"Haha oh ikuto kun, you're so funny, you now you can't quit Easter."

"I just did. I'm a cat NOT a dog. Cats are supposed to be free and do their own thing, they are not chained, but you chained up this cat and now this cat is going to bite your hand."

"If the cat bites the hand, he won't get any food will he?" Nikaidou said in his regular dark voice. "I wonder how long the cat can survive without food?"

"What do you mean by food?"

"Haha you didn't know did you? The collar you're wearing injects the antidote to keep you sane."

"What?"

"So if the little cat does bite the hand and breaks off the chain, it will lose it's sanity within 3 days."

"What happens when I lose my sanity?"

"Your sanity is what keeps you human, if you lose it then you become a complete monster."

My throat felt dry. I licked my lips in effort to quench my thirstiness. "I'm not a regular cat. I'm an alley cat, we fight for ourselves, defend ourselves and look after our own. This cat doesn't need food, this cat doesn't need you." I said angrily and hung up.

**Nikaidou**

Now that wasn't very nice of Ikuto to hang up on me like that. Oh well, the director of Easter isn't going to happy when he find out Ikuto ran away. Such a troublesome cat. No matter.

I put my cell phone in my pocket and turned to our newest test subject. A small girl in a poofy green dress. Funny, right before we captured her she offered us cookies that she baked.

I slipped on some elastic doctor gloves, snapping them at the ends to make it look cool. Now what should I make her into? Maybe a banshee?

**Amu**

I was scared to get up. I over heard Ikuto and the man named Nikaidou's conversation over the phone. I could feel the heavy collar around my neck. In 3 days, if I don't get the daily antidote, I will becom a monster.

Slowely I got up.

**Ikuto**

Damn that Nikaidou. Easter will go on a hunt for me now. If they get me, they also get Amu. Amu, I had to protect her. I don't know why, but it feels like that's why I was given these powers why I was the only one besides Amu to survive the transformation, to protect her and others of my kind.

I saw Amu get up from the bed with tears in her eyes.

"Amu! Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She blinked and a teardrop came loose, falling down her cheeks. "Ikuto? Am I monster?"

"No—"

"You mean not yet. I overheard the conversation. If we don't an antidote in 3 days, we'll loose our humanity." She put her fac ein her hands and started to sob.

Not knowing what else to do, I grabbed her hand and started to drag her out the door. "Come on, Easter will be looking for us, we have to get somewhere safe."

"Where?"

"I have a friends outside of town, we shohuold be able to stay there for a few days."

There was one moon in the sky. I remembered what Nikaidou said _She gets really thirsty during twilight_. I had to get her out of here before the last moon disappears.

I made several stops along the way. Hidden inside of a tree was a big wad of money I stashed there for emergencies. In the back of an accomplice's store was a bag of clothes.

Most of the stores were starting to close now. I ran over to one and bought 2 bottles of water. I handed one to Amu who took a big gulp. I couldn't blame her, tears still ran down her face and I was dragging her over town. I could only hope that drinking water might qulech her thirst.

"No more." Amu collapsed onto the ground panting.

"Amu come on it's only a little bit further."

"Just go Ikuto, why are you helping me anyway?"

"Because. . . because you are why I was made. I'm supposed to protect you and be with you. We can't be seperated.

"ikuto. . ."

"Get on my back." I knelt down.

She seemed reluctant but eventually got on my back. I hefted her up and started running through the gray forest on the outskirts of town.

I could already feel the second moon disappearing. I felt my eyes changing and my head pounding.

I could feel Amu panting harder. I could feel her eyes glowing and staring at the back of my head.

"Just try to endure the thirst for a little longer." I told her, but it came out in a quiet voice.

Just as the second moon disappeared a small wooden cabin appeared before us. I ran to the door and starte pounding. "Open up!"

"What's the password?" A muffled voice said from the other side of the door

"Damn it Kukai, it's not the time for passwords! If you don't open up and let me I'm going to Die!"

There were some clanging sounds until the door swung open.

Kukai. My friends, but he's incredibly childish, but wise in his own way. I pushed past him and set Amu down on the couch.

"Ikuto what's going on? You didn't visit me for 2 years and you come to me like this?"

"Not now Kukai. We'll sit down with a cup of tea and talk about what's happened in our lives later."

Kukai looked around Ikuto and saw Amu. Her face was beaded with sweat and her eyes were glowing violently.

"She's one of us sin't she Ikuto." Kukai asked in a small voice.

"Yeah."

"What is she?"

"A vamp."

"Oh. . ."

This wasn't good Amu needed blood. I felt the second moon disappear completely. Twilight started. A tail swished by my legs, my eyes turned into cat's and ears popped out from my head. I ran my tongue over the small fangs i had.

I brought my hand to my mouth and bit it.

"Oi! Ikuto you can't be serious."

I bit harder and blood started running down my hand. I sucked my own blood out, which was a whole new feeling itself. Once my mouth was full of blood I brought my lips to Amu's and kissed her transfering blood to her mouth.

Amu calmed down and fell asleep after.

I looked at Kukai. His skin looked black and glossy. Large fangs came from his mouth and his eyes were deadly. Hellhound.

**And let's stop it there. Gosh I'm scaring myself by looking at supernatural being pictures. I have to choose the approporaite ones for each character if you have a suggestion of what Kukai should be instead of a hell hound let me know, but quick. If I'm going to change any character I need to know ASAP.**

**Also I decided to throw away my old plot. I'm combining ideas from other movies and animes into this fanfic. The collar idea from deadmean's wonderland. The whole making supernatural creatures and running away from Push (which is an awesome movie you should watch it 2006)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I decided to write another before I go to sleep. I change my mind instead can you give me supernatural creatures? Just random ones cause I'm scared. The website also give you pictures and now I'm scarred. Btw if you didn't notice I changed the fanfic rate to M no Lemon just blood and violence and cussing.**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy**

**Kukai**

Damn that Ikuto. They just come barging into my home without giving the secret password and now they're just lounging around. Typical cat.

"Oi! Ikuto Amu! Food's ready." I yelled.

Ikuto and Amu came into the kitchen and helped me set the table. Well, Amu helped set the table. Ikuto just stood there.

"There you go, eat up!" I set the main courses in front of them.

"Wow! Itedakimasss!"( sorry didn't spell that right) Amu said and digged in.

I smiled. I like Amu. She was funny, at least when she wasn't a vamp. She tried numerous times to suck my blood. Unfortunetly she didn't know I was a hellhound yet. I decided to not tell her since it wasn't important.

I looked over to Ikuto. I frowned. He was panting quietly. His eyes glowed dimly, he seemed. . . more dangerous.

"Hey Ikuto are you okay?" I asked touching his arm.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled slapping my hand away.

Amu and I looked at him shocked. All of a sudden I wasn't hungry. I put my plate next to the sink. "Ikuto come with me. Amu, sorry but can you clean up?"

She nodded.

I grabbed Ikuto and dragged him to my room. I locked the door and closed the curtains, both moons were up. (Btw just in case you were confused. There's no sun. When there's 2 moons it's basically morning. When there's 1 moon it's afternoon. When there's no moon, it's midnight and twilight)

"Ikuto, they aren't giving you the antidote are they?" I asked, dead serious.

"I left them. It's been almost been 3 days." He panted

"Get a grip! You can fight it for one or two more days probably."

"I'm trying."

"Well try harder!"

"How are you able to withstand it?"

I smirked "I'm a hellhound. I feed off death and fear. I guard the doors to the land of the dead. They say if you stare into my eyes 3 times you die."

Ikuto smiled "Well you're one hell of a silly hellhound."

We laughed quietly together. "Whatever you say werecat." I could hear the sound of the wooden door knocking, but I dismissed it.

**Amu**

What were those boys doing? I cleaned up the dishes right when someone knocked on the door.

I looked at the room where they went in, doesn't seem like they're going to come out. I wiped my hands and opened the door.

"Hello, you must be Hinamori Amu."

"Yes, and you are?"

"An acquaintence of Ikuto."

I was a little tense but I let him in. I knocked on Kukai's door. "Ikuto someone's here for you."

The door opened and Kukai and Ikuto stepped out. Both of them were smiling silly. Now that I looked at Ikuto, he did seem a little pale and his eyes were glowing faintly.

As soon as Ikuto saw the man his smile dropped "Nikaidou why are you here?"

"More importantly how did you find my home?" Kukai demanded

The man named Nikaidou ignored Kukai and looked at Ikuto "I see the changes are occuring."

"Stay away from Amu." He stepped in fornt of protectively.

"Calm down, I'm not here for Amu."

"Does Easter know—"

"Know that Amu's very much alive and that you ran away with her?"

"Don't fuck with me. Get out."

"Ikuto is tha really how to talk to someone with the antidote?"

All three of us stiffened. The antidote to cure Ikuto of his insanity. Nikaidou had it, but was he friend or foe?  
"Sit." Nikaidou said "I'll tell you everything.

Reluctantly we all sat.

**Nikaidou**

_I looked at the small girl in the poofy green dress. If I remembered her name was Sue._

_ "This isn't going to hurt at all Sue, when you wake up, you'll be a completely new better person." I said_

_ "Doctor, I know what you're going to do. You're going to make me into a Banshee aren't you?"_

_ I was a little taken back. How had she known?_

_ "I over heard you talking." She said "No one will miss me anyway. I had no family and the person I cared most about died a week ago."_

_ "Would you perfer something other than Banshee?" I asked_

_ "No, it's okay."_

_ I hovered the scalple over her body. Something about her. . . When we barged into her cute little home drapped with laces. She was cleaning up and smiling. She was humming a familiar tune. When she saw us her face brightened up. She imediantly served us cookies and tea._

_ The cookies tasted like my mother's. The tea tasted like my grandmother's. I had no family like her. I cared about someone too. And now that someone is somewhere else._

_ I undid the restraints. I helped her up and drapped my long coat over her._

_ "Doctor?" She asked_

_ "Shhh, I'll let you go. You're so young." I winked at her "AS long as you promise to bring more cookie and tea."_

_ Her face brightened up "Okay!~"_

_ I ushered her out of the lab. My eye caught the box of antidotes. Without hesitation I grabbed a box and ran out with Sue._

_ I dropped her off home and made my way to the hellhound's home._

"And that's it." I said. While I was talking, I got a vile of the antidote, a clear liquid that could be mistaken for water. I put it in a syring and injected it into Ikuto.

"Thanks." He said rubbing his arm

"No problem."

"Umm, Nikaidou sensei?" Amu asked

"Yes? Himamori Amu?"

"It's Hinamori and it's been 3 days, how come I haven't been losing my sanity?"

"Ah well, it's different for each supernatural creture we create. The hell hound here." I gestured to Kukai "He feeds off on death and fear, all those cheerful stuff, that's why he chose to isolate himself in the woods. Vampires usually just feed off blood. But in Ikuto's case, his body is trying to complete the transformation, but he can't handle it. I guess if he didn't recieve the antidote he would become a full werewolf, but an insane werewolf."

"Wait, Hellhound? Kukai?"

"Ah the cat's out of the bag." Kukai said

"Please stop using that phrase." Ikuto murmered

**Ikuto**

I looked outside, the second moon was already fading.

"Hey Kukai, why don't you show Amu?" I said

"Well, I have no choice. When the second moon goes away, we transform involuntairily. We could transform when we want to, but that takes too much energy." Kukai said shrugging.

I could feel it myself too. Eyes, ears and tail.

Amu's eyes were glowing yellow and her hair lengthened.

Kukai. Kukai he haunched over slightly and then arched his back and let loose a howl. _Show off._

His skin turned black and furry, but sleek. His eyes turned red. His hands grew claws and 2 scary looking fangs sprouted from his mouth. There was a slight punget odor and gray mist swirled around him.

**Kukai**

I couldn't take it. Nikaidou's astonished face plus Amu's vampire- freaked- out- oh- god- what- is- that- thing face made me snap.

I roared with laughter and fell on my butt.

"Not a very impressive hellhound is he?" Ikuto said

Amu opened her mouth and tried to say something, but nothing came out. That made me laugh even harder.

**Nikaidou**

I have to admit I was quite shocked at Kukai's tranformation, but I don't remember transforming him.

I laughed and smiled with them, but I knew it was only a matter of time before Easter found us.

They took everything, my research papers, computer and lab. I finally found a way to make complete perfect transformations and now they had it. I should've burned it all.

I wondered how long. How long they can laugh and smile so carefreely. How long they can run from Easter. How long it take for Easter to find us. How long until Ikuto runs out a antidotes. How long we can all keep our fake masks on.

**Whew I wrote way more than I thought I would. I was in the zone. **

**Truthfully, I'm scared out of my wits. I've been doing some research of supernatural beings and now I'm scared. Wow way to go Japanophile, scared of your own fanfic.**

**I'll try to update soom meanwhile ty to give me some more supernatural beings and some facts about them much obliged.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm just on a roll with this fanfic. Ideas come to me at night and I write so fast that I can't speell the words right so I apologize for that. If any of you are throughly confused inbox me or write it in the reviews and I will try my bestest to help your little confused braun out :)**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy**

**Tadase**

Damn Easter. I have eyes and ears everywhere, no one can keep a secret from me. Easter has been experimenting on humans!

I stomped down the street and entered Easter's main building. I ignored the protests and astonished voices as I marched to the director's office.

I slammed my hand down on his desk. "I want you to make me a supernatural being."

"Excuse me?" The director said not even looking up."

"I hate that Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Transform me and I'll help you."

"Tempting, but we're not after Ikuto anymore."

"Then what?"

"We'll transform you and you can do whatever you want with Ikuto after you get Hinamori Amu."

I smiled and stuck my hand out "It's a pleasure to be working with you."

**Kukai**

Damn those freeloaders. I opened the fridge: half a carton of milk, rancid meant and some too ripe fruit. I sighed why did they have to eat? I could stand not eating for a few weeks. Nikaidou and Ikuto had to eat. Amu probably could do with just blood, but she didn't want to.

"Hey! Ikuto get your lazy butt over here." I yelled

"What do you want?" He grunbled. I must've woken him up from a nap.

"Get some groceries from town."

"Are you crazy? Why don't you go?"

"I don't want to leave my domain. Besides I don't know my way around the city anymore."

"Easter is looking for me!" Ikuto exclaimed

"They won't expect you to come back, if you don't go we're going to run out of food."

"I'll go with you." Amu said from behind me. "We better get a move on the first moon is starting the fade away, the shops are going to close."

"Fine." Ikuto grumbled "Let me use your car Kukai."

"Where's Nikaidou?" I asked

"He went to his old labratory on the other side of town." Ikuto said grabbing the car keys. "Let's go Amu."

"Don't scratch my car!" I yelled after them

**Ikuto**

Kukai sure does travel in style for a guy who never leaves his home.

A black Bently continental, slick like his hellhound fur. It tore along the asphlat without making a sound. I think Amu and I agreed, this was one sweet car.

We reached the city in a split second. I gave Amu moonglasses(sunglasses) and a big floppy hat to wear. I put on the oversized hoodie and put the hood up.

I didn't really know what to buy so it was a good thing Amu was here. She picked out vegetables and fruit, some sort of meat and bottled water. I just followed her around, there are just some things that only girls can do and men just have to stand back and stay out of their way.

I loaded our bags in the back of the bently. Where did Amu go?

"Ikuto!~" I turned around to see Amu right there. I jumped back in surprise, where did she come from?

"Here Ikuto." She shoved something cold and creamy into my mouth. Chocolate icecream.

"Amu? What?"

She got her own spoon and ate a spoonfull of ice cream. "Sorry, we only had enough money for one. You don't mind sharing right?"

I felt my face go red. "Sure."

She blushed "Don't turn red, it only makes it more awkward."

We sat on the hood of the car and ate spoonfulls of choco icecream. I threw the bowl and spoons away.

"Come on Kukai's waiting for us."I said getting into the car. The second moon was almost gone.

**Amu**

That chocolate icecream tasted so good. It tasted even better because I ate it with Ikuto. It's more fun when you have friends to do it with. .

It was the most perfect day. I spent it with Ikuto, I got to go outside and I had icecream, so of course things started to go all wronge.

I don't remember what happend after.

Ikuto and I were singing along to a song on the radio when light filled car. There was a horrible sound of metal scratching against each other. For a second I was weightless and then I slammed back into my seat and against the window. I could hear Ikuto next to me muttering curses and trying to bring the car into control.

_Don't scratch my car._ Kukai said. Oops, sorry Kukai. I could only think about stupid things as we were thrown around the car. I should've taken a shower. I wish I ate more of those cookies Sue brought us. I wish I spent more time with Ikuto.

Then everything stood still. We stopped rolling and bumping.

"Amu! Get out there's gas." Ikuto yelled.

I jiggled the door handle, but it didn't open. I grabbed my jacket, wrapped my hand in it and punched the window. I brushed the glass away and got out. I caught the foul smell of gasoline. "Ikuto hurry! Get out."

"I can't, my legs are trapped under."

"The second moon will be gone in a few more seconds." I urged. If he transformed he shouold be able to break free.

"Unfortunely you don't have a few seconds." A voice said

I was so concerned about Ikuto I didn't stop to think what ran into our car. There was another car. A Lincoln continental. Sheesh people have to stop abusing beautiful cars.

A figure stood before us. Blond hair, red eyes, I remember him, Tadase.

"I'll be taking miss Hinamori Amu." He said

"We're not going back to easter!" Ikuto yelled

"Who said anythign about you? Easter just wants Amu. They don't care about you now, you can do as you please. Or at least I can do what I please to you." Tadase sneered.

The moon diappeared. I felt my eyes and mouth and hair change. I smirked as I waited for his eyes to turn milky white.

Instead of milky white eyes. His eyes glowed red, his hair elongated and fur covered his skin, ears and a tail came out. He was a werewolf.

I stepped back. He was a complete werewolf.

"Ikuto!" I yelled

"Just give me a sec."

"You don't have a sec." Tadase growled. He lunged at me. I stepped back and swung a punch. I never used my vampire pwers before, but it's never too late to try something new.

I let my vampire instincts take over. I swiped at Tadase and kicked him in the chest. He shook it off and came at me again. "Ikuto! Now would be good." I yelled.

Ikuto was still in the car, but he managed to wriggle out some. I turned arouund to see Tadase coming at me. Faster than I could react he bit my arm.

I screamed in surprise and pain. He didn't let go of my arm. I punched his head repeatedly, but he held on. I was starting to feel light headed.

And then there was a gunshot. Tadase let go of my arm and just stood there staring off into space. Slowley he turned back into his human form and he collapsed on the ground snoring.

I put pressure on my arm and tried to find where the gunshot came from. I've never been so happy to see Nikaidou in my life.

Ikuto was no next to, carrying me bridal style. He loaded me into Nikaidou's car and we sped off.

**Kukai**

I'm going to kick them out of my house. It's a good thing nikaidou also bought groceries or I would be in an even worse mood.

My bently all scratched up and broken. Amu almost losing her arm and Ikuto freaking out. I watched as Ikuto paced back and forth. Nikaidou took Amu into his room to operate on her. I don't know what he has in that room, but I don't want to know.

"Ikuto?" I asked

"What?"

"It'—"

"Dont' say it."

"Don't say what?"

"Don't say what they always say: It's not your fault. Of course it's my fault. I left Amu to fight that, that _thing. _I couldn't help her and now she's hurt.

"Hey, she's a tough girl. She'll be okay."

"I hope so, cause this isn't the end. Easter's looking for her. They don't care about me now."

"Why would they want Amu?"

"I don't know." He said miserably.

The door opened and Nikaidou came out.

"Is she okay?" I asked. The question Ikuto wanted to ask, but couldn't bring himself to.

"You should see this."

We went in to see Amu. Her eyes were open and glowing hair was long and it writhed around. She seemed to be asleep. But she was panting. Even though both moons were up she was in her vampire transformation.

What's going on?

**What is going on? I don't know. I do it as it comes. I really don't have a plan, but that's just how I do things.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, just a friendly warning: I just made up my own stuff here. I don't know anything about werewolves, vampires or hellhounds. I'm just winging this fanfic. That's how I do it Japanophile way! So correct me if I'm wronge, which I probably will be. I apologize in advance for those people who are really into supernaural things, but this is Japanophile style.**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy**

**Ikuto**

What's going on with Amu? She calmed down after a few hours, but she was still unconcious. Damn it! What did Tadase do to her?

I brushed the hair out of her face. The door opened and I turned around to see who it was.

"It appears that she has werewolf saliva in her system." Nikaidou said looking at his clipboard.

"Saliva?" I asked disgusted

"Yes, and I can't make an antidote without more of it."

"Can't you try injecting her with the antidote you use for me?"

"No, no what a horrible idea. For one, I don't know what will happen, that antidote was specially made for you. For all I know, it could have horrible side effects."

"So you need saliva from a werewolf."

"Yes and as far as I know, the only werewolf with the saliva is Tadase kun."

I made a face "Don't say his name in front of me. I could feel bile rise up in my throat."

"Ah, sorry about that."

I looked out the window, the first moon was gone and the second moon was starting to lose it's glow. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Nikaidou asked even though he knew the answer.

"Where do you think? I'm going to get some saliva from a werewolf I so much despise."

"Cool, can I tag along?" Kukai asked leaning up against the door frame. "I've always wanted to get saliva from a werewolf."

"I thought you didn't like to go out of your home." I said

"I don't like, doesn't mean I can't. Besides, you're going to need help."

"Fine, is your car fixed up?"

"Oh hell no! You ain't going to even look at my car."

"Fine." I spotted the car keys on the kitchen counter. I snatched them up "I'm driving."

"Oi! Ikuto! No! Come back!"

**Nikaidou**

Amu seems to be holding up well. I flipped through one of my notebooks, interesting. I checked Ikuto's box of antidote vials. There were only a few left. This was bad. I have him taking one a day. At this rate, he'll run out and then lose control of himself.

I turned my attention back to Hinamori. Ikuto told me why he wanted to protect her. He felt that he was made for her, to always be beside her, of course se didn't know the real him. I touched one of fingers to her fangs.

I felt a sharp pain, I quickly pulled back. Aw great, now my finger was bleeding.

**Kukai**

Ikuto's a great friend. He barges into your home unannounced, tears your car to pieces and now he take you to go fight a werewolf, oh what fun. I had to dmit that it felt so good to get out of that house.

I stuck my head out the window, the sharp wind felt to good.

"Hey, Kukai get your head back in here before it goes flying off." Ikuto said.

"Aw come on Ikuto don't be a stick in the mud, try it it's fun."

"No thanks."

I sighed and brought my head back in. "I see you're social as ever."

"I have my moments."

"I see, so Amu must be a very special girl for you to be going out of your way to get saliva from a werewolf."

"You can't possibly understand."

"Try me."

"I love her."

I looked at him in silence. Really? The great Ikuto loving someone? "Well, why do you love her?"

"Stop asking questions, if we can't find that damn werewolf before the second moon disappears, we're screwed."

"Ah, I see, so you're planning on capturing him before he transforms."

"Yeah."

"I see, well than hurry up! By the time we get there both moons will be back in the sky."

"okay, hang on." He pushed the pedal all the way so that it touched the floor of the car.

I resisted sticking my head back out there. This time I would surely get beheaded.

**Tadase**

Damn that Nikaidou. I almost had Amu. I looked outside, the second moon was almost gone.

I touched my teeth hesitantly. I bit her, how can I explain this? It was a exhilerating feeling. When I bit her, I could feel her fear, worries and thoughts.

I blushed a little. Now that I was thinking about her, I could truley admire her looks. Beautiful pink hair, startling honey golden eyes.

The sound of knocking on my door brought me back to my senses. I opened it to see who it was to be faced with a fist. I collided with me and I stumbled back.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto and what's- his- last- name Kukai walked into my home. They both looked mad.

"Ikuto let's make this quick." Kukai said licking his lips.

"Whoa whoa wait Time out, why are you guys barging into my home?" I said

"As if you didn't know already." Kukai said

"Know what? I won'ot know unless you tell me." I retorted back

"Amu has your saliva in her system and it's making her sick. Now let me stick my hand in your mouth and get some of your spit." Ikuto said stepping forward.

"What? Amu's sick?"

"Yeah and it's because of you."

I couldn't help but feel bad. I didn't want her to get sick. I just didn't want her to get away from me.

I extended my hand out to Ikuto. "Give me the vial."

I handed me the large vial. I looked out at the window just was the second moon disappeared. We watched each other transform.

I brought the cylinder to my mouth and filled it up with my spit. "Here." I tossed it to Ikuto, who had the only opposable thumbs.

"What? Why? I even left my home expecting to get into a big brawl with you." Kukai whined

"I can't get full payment if she dies. Fix her up and I'll come to take her away." I turned my back to them.

"I'll just consider that a signal to get out of your house, bye." Kukai muttered

"No need to be so dramatic." Ikuto said

**Ikuto**

We both got back into the car. "Well that was easy." Kukai said

"Yeah" I looked at the vial. I could see my reflection in it, revolting. I put it away in my pocket "Let's just hurry up and get this to Amu.

**Nikaidou**

I mixed the saliva with some other ingredients and put it into a syring. I tapped the glass to make sure that all of it got it and injected it into Amu's arm.

Her temperature went back to normal and her face was finally relaxed.

I walked out of the room closing the door behind me. Before Ikuto asked me I answered his question "Yes, she's okay. She just needs some rest."

All three of us nodded. I think we all agreed that we all needed some shut eye. I made eye contace with Ikuto and gave him an already full syring. 1 gone, 3 remaining. 3 days until Ikuto goes mad.

**Sort of a dramatic ending hee hee. I'm planning on finishing this fanfic up in the next chapter or two. Don't believe anythign you read, especially if it comes from me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm happy to see that so many people like my fanfic. You know, they say you can tell a person's true nature from their writing. Can you tell mine? Guess in the reviews. I prmise not to get offended or mad. I'm just curious of what you think.**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy**

**Ikuto**

I stared at the last vial. I could see my reflection in the clear water just barely. My eyes were full of saddness.

I stood up and tucked the vial away. That's it! I have to end this tonight. I went to Kukai's room.

"Kukai. I'm going to end this tonight no matter what and I need your help."

He looked up from his manga book. I was dead serious. I don't want anyone to get hurt or transformed. I closed the door and we started to dicuss our plan.

**Amu**

I felt worthless. I'm a vampire yet I can't even fight. If I drink my full of blood, I get sleepy. I clutched the vial, containing red liquid, around my neck.

For emergencies I wear it. I never liked the idea of sucking people's blood out. I try to avoid it as much as I can. I sighed and sat on my bed. I wanted to do something, anything.

My door opened and Ikuto came in. I didn't raise my head or greet him as he sat next to me on my bed.

"Amu?" He asked

"I'm fine." I said

"We're ending this tonight."

I looked up sharply. "Tonight? Ikuto you only have one vial left."

"Which is precisly why."

"I'm coming too. I'm going to fight with you."

"Amu, I'm sorry, but you can't. Please just stay in your room. Easter's after you to experiment more on your body."

"I don't care, you can't honestly expect me to just sit here and do nothing?!" I said my voice rising.

"Amu, you can't fight."

"Why? Because I'm a girl? Because I'm not as strong as you or Kukai?"

"Yes, because your not strong, because you'll probably die."

I stared at him in horror. "I HATE YOU IKUTO!" I yelled and buried my face in my pillow. I started to sob.

**Ikuto**

I got up from her bed and left her room. I put my hand on my heart. I hurts. If someone tells you in your face that they hate you, it hurts. I felt my own tears drop.

Kukai emerged from the corner. "It's okay Ikuto." He patted my back.

I wiped the rest of my tears away and started our plan. Amu will be in her room, away from harm. I took out my phone and sent a txt. "Sorry Kukai, it seems we're going to have more visitors."

**Tadase**

My phone beeped. I picked it up to see a message from Ikuto. I opened and read it, my eyes widening with every word.

I took my jacket and left the house, not bothering to lock the door.

**Kukai**

Ikuto owes me a new house after this. That is if we're still alive. That is if Ikuto is still alive. I can't believe 'm going with his stupid plan. I looked out the window, the first moon disappeared.

Flashback

_"I'm going to tell Tadase where your house is." Ikuto said_

_ "What?! No way." _

_ "I have to, I'm going to have a last showdown with him. If I die take care of Amu will you?"_

_ "Stop talking like you are going to die!"_

_ "Just make sure Amu doesn't come out of her room."_

_ "Fine, but what's Nikaidou doing?"_

_ "Nikaidou's doing his own thing. And we're doing ours." Ikuto turned away to leave. I reached out and grabbed his shirt._

_ "Actually you know what? I'm not going to look after Amu, I'm not going to cower, because you ARE going to live and if you don't I'm going to make you."_

_ Ikuto smiled and pulled away "Don't worry I have a last trick up my sleeve."_

End of flashback

I leaned back in my chair. Crazy, that's what this is. Tadase is a full werewolf and Ikuto, Ikuto's a werecat. I sighed, I hope he knows what he's doing. The second moon was getting weak as it started to fade too.

Yup, we're all going to die.

**Ikuto.**

Finally the moons diappeared. I transformated into my monster form. From the shadows Tadase came out in his werewolf form.

"I'll say, I was a bit surprised when you gave me the directions to the hellhound's house." He said

"Sorry about that, I just didn't want to walk all the way to your place. I have Kukai's permission to absolutely obliderate his house."

"No you dont!" Kukai's voice came from inside. "Touch my house and you all die!"

"Isn't your hellhound friend going to come and help you out?" Tadase asked

"nope, it's just you and me."

He smirked and I smirked back.

**Amu**

I could hear them fighting outside. I ruffled my hair in frusteration. I wanted to help. Ikuto didn't even let Kukai help and I don't know where the hell Nikaidou was.

I could feel a burning sensation from my throat. I uncorked the vial and drank the contents. Not enough to make me sleepy, but enough to rejuvinate me.

I knew Kukai's job was to keep me locked in. I pounded on the door. "Kukai!"

The door opened and I stepped back. Kukai was in his hellhound form and it still gave me shivers.

"To hell with Ikuto's stupid plan, go out there and save his sorry ass." Kukai said stepping out of the way.

"Why don't you help him?"

"I have reasons." He smirked his hellhound smirk "just go."

I didn't have to be told twice. I ran outside to see Ikuto and Tadase clashing and it was obvious who had the upper hand.

All of a sudden Ikuto knelt down and started gasping.

"Run out of antidote so soon?" Tadase mocked.

Ikuto reached in his pocket and took something out, a syring wih his antidote.

"Go on, inject yourself." Tadase said.

Ikuto looked up at him with a pained expression. He sneered "What makes you think, I'll do that?" He flung the syring away.

Tadase and I looked at him in shock.

"Ikuto!"I shouted "If you don't take your antidote, then you're—"

"I'll be fine, run, get out of here." He arched his back and let out a horrible sound.

I covered my ears in an effort to block the sound. He told me to run, but I couldn't move. I was rooted to the ground in fear.

Ikuto's eyes glowed angrily. Fur covered his skin. Big fangs came out from his mouth and foam dripped down. His shoulders were hunched over.

Was this really Ikuto?

He took off, running towards Tadase. He swipped and Tadase flew into a tree. They clashed again, but Ikuto seemed to press Tadase on.

It was horrible to watch. I wanted to stop them, but how? Ikuto needed his antidote. He was a baka to throw it away carelessly like that. Even if he did beat Tadase, he wouldn't be the same Ikuto.

Something rolled to my foot. I bent down and picked it up, it was the syring. I looked up to see Kukai turning his back to me. I just didn't understand that guy.

I picked it up. It was cold and unfamiliar in my hands. I knew that I could never get close to Ikuto. It didn't matter, if I don't make some risky moves, we might end up all dead.

"Ikuto!" I shouted. Tadase and Ikuto looked at me.

I held the syring up so that he could see it. "This, this isn't your fucking antidote! _**I'M **_Your antidote, you said is yourself didn't you? We were meant for each other. I was meant to stay by your side! If you're going to let a stupid thing like this get in the way, I'll gladly get rid of it for you!" I plunged the needle into my arm and injected the clear liquid.

I felt like I was smacked with a frying pan. My body went numb. My stomach twisted and turned. And then everything turned black.

**Ikuto**

After Amu injected herself, I returned to my werecat state. Tadase got a txt message and said that he has no more buisness with us anymore, but I should watch my back,

I looked at Amu. Pretty Amu. Stupid Amu. My Amu

**Now you're all wondering why did Tadase leave? Where did Nikaidou go? What about Easter? Well, that's an interesting story.**

**Nikaidou**

I walked through the Easter doors, wrapping my jacket around me. I ignored everyone and headed to the top floor where the director was.

I didn't bother knocking on his door, I just walked in.

"Nikaidou." He said. I could tell he wasn't pleased.

"Hello director, surprised to see me?"

"Not in the least."

"Well then, I'll cut to the chase." I opened my jacket revealing the bomb I had strapped aorund my hip.

The director looked at me in shock. "A bomb?"

"Yup." I said in my cheerful voice

"What are you going to do with it?"

"My, my what a dumb question to ask. A bomb does what a bomb does, it blows up."

"You're blowing up Easter?"

"Yup, it's the least I could do. No more human experimenting, no more pain."

"You're going to blow up innocent people."

"There are no innocent people, everyone's guilty."

He didn't say anything.

"It's time to atone for my sins."

"You're going to die too you know."

"I know." I looked at him dead in the eyes and pressed the detonator.

**Ikuto**

So that's how it ends huh? Amu's my antidote now, she survived and doing well. Kukai is living with us, for the time being, until we fix his house up. Nikaidou blew Easter up along with himself, but I knew that sneaky bastard was alive.

I looked at the jar sitting on my desk. I was supposed to write down all the great things that happened in my life and place them in. So far it's empty cause everyday I lived was hell, until I met Amu.

I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a single word _Amu_. I folded it up and dropped it in the jar.

**THE END**

**Done :) My first finished fanfic. I know I said it was supposed to be a novel, but don't believe everything you read, especially if it comes from me. If I want I could continue, but I really don't know how. For now I'm ending it. Look forward to my other stories.**


End file.
